Desconcentrado
by xDrizzle
Summary: Así está Ron. Por fin alguien se le ha declarado, por fin ha besado una chica, sin embargo, se le es inevitable no pensar en la muchacha incorrecta cuando está dando su primer beso.


_Todo lo relacionado a Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling_

* * *

><p><span>Desconcentrado<span>_  
><em>

_Ron, me gustas._

No había sonado como se imaginaba que sonaría, pero aún así le había gustado oírlo. Durante muchos años de su vida no necesitó, ni deseó que alguien se lo dijera jamás, de hecho no le acomplejaba el hecho de que nadie se lo haya dicho antes porque se supone que él debía decirlo primero, ¿no? Pero ahí estaba. Escuchándolo por primera vez en su vida, sin necesidad de haberlo dicho antes.

Sin embargo, respondió como creía que debía hacerlo, sintiéndose algo nervioso, culpable y preocupado, pero a la vez enardecido por la adrenalina que corría por sus venas, por el nudo que se le hacía presente en el vientre, y por el ardor que le recorría todo su interior obligándolo a mantener sus manos bien aferradas a la cintura de ella.

_También me gustas Lavender_, contestó.

Y aunque no había sido del todo mentira, no provocó la sensación que esperaba. Esperaba que el nudo del vientre se le fuera, no que subiera hasta su pecho y se instalara allí. La culpa y la preocupación aumentaron, mientras el nervio y el ardor de sus manos disminuían conforme ella lo besaba y abrazaba.

Nunca había besado a una chica antes, eran sus primeros besos, sus primeras caricias, y estaba tan emocionado como desilusionado. Se preguntó si Hermione los habría visto y el pinchazo de culpabilidad le dio directo en el nudo del pecho, obligándolo a separarse un instante de Lavender. La chica lo miró con sus ojos encendidos y los labios entreabiertos, deseosa, feliz. ¿Por qué se sentía culpable? ¿A caso ella se sintió así cuando se besaba con ese…otro? De seguro que no.

Las manos volvieron a obligarle que apretara a Lavender entre sus brazos y ella no opuso resistencia. Se colgó de su cuello y siguieron así por mucho rato. Ella se separó por un momento y susurró cerca de su oído.

_Me gustas hace tiempo, mucho._

Y tuvo tantas ganas, tantas ganas de decirle _sí, me pasaba igual_, pero no lo hizo. No podía. Sonrió y volvió a besarla, deseando que a ella se le quitaran las ganas de hablar porque él no sabía hacerlo. Jamás había aprendido a hablar con una chica, menos con una a la que ni siquiera podía corresponderle un amor puro y apasionado, un amor adolescente, simple. No podía ni siquiera eso.

Desde que tiene memoria se ha relacionado con mamá, Ginny y en los veranos, tía Muriel. No existían más mujeres en su vida hasta que llegó Hermione. Y entonces ella había pasado a formar parte de su corta lista de mujeres con las que se relacionaba. ¿Por qué demonios tuvo que salirse de esa lista? La tenía tan bien ahí, justo por debajo de mamá, pues era mucho más agradable que Ginny y Tía Muriel. ¿Por qué? Ah sí, porque le empezó a gustar. Brillante, Ron, brillante.

Y como no sabía hablarle, le gritaba. Y tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, arremolinadas en su garganta, dispuestas a salir apenas la veía bajar la guardia, pero entonces algo estúpido salía de su boca debido al enredo que traía en su interior, ella lo fulminaba con la mirada y toda su fortaleza se le iba en un dos por tres.

Así es como habían acabado todos sus intentos.

Así y con un estúpido jugador de quidditch búlgaro con él cual ella se besuqueaba a escondidas.

¿Pero qué importa eso ahora? No importa para nada.

Lavender suspiró y se aferró un poco más a él, y fue cuando sintió sus pechos pegados a su cuerpo que se recriminó por desperdiciar su primera sesión de besos pensando en otra. ¿Qué caso tenía? Al final, la culpa igual era suya. Podría haberle dicho que la quería. No, no eso. Haberle dicho que… bueno, que de la noche a la mañana, o que – mejor dicho - del atravesar la puerta del gran comedor del brazo de un hombre mayor y más apuesto que él, ella se había cambiado de lista y ya estaba demasiado lejos de mamá, Ginny y su odiosa tía como para ser considerada una mujer como cualquier otra. Podría haberle dicho que ahora hasta su cercanía con Harry le picaba algo por dentro, que tenía ganas de tomarla de la mano a veces cuando patrullaban por el castillo en sus rondas de prefectos, que se veía bonita cuando se enojaba y que le ponía nervioso cuando se le acercaba demasiado. Pero no. No lo hizo. Y ahora ella está enojada, y él lo está aún más y se está besando con Lavender.

_Lavender, _susurró.

Ella soltó una risita y continuó besándole el cuello, de lo más fascinada. Ron no había movido las manos de su cintura, mientras que ella tocaba a gusto su pecho y sus hombros. No se sentía mal, para nada, pero había algo – y lo peor de todo es que no era Hermione – que no lo dejaba estar tranquilo. ¿Ella había dicho que le gustaba? ¿Él? ¿Gustarle a alguien?

_¿Qué, amor mío?,_ preguntó amorosa. ¿Amor mío? Ya, déjalo, no digas nada, se dijo para sí.

_No, nada, nada_, dijo sonriéndole a la cara brillante y colorada de la muchacha._ Creo que mis amigos me andaban buscando_, mintió entre titubeos luego de un rato. Ella soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza.

_Podrán sobrevivir sin ti unos minutos, ¿no crees?,_ dijo con cuidado mientras se erguía un poco para mirarlo de frente. El azul de los ojos de Ron la azotó y la hizo ponerse colorada otra vez y soltar otra risita tonta._ No es como si se vaya a poner a llorar sin ti ¿o sí?_, rió la chica. ¿Cuándo dejaron de hablar de Harry?

Ron sonrió y sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado.

_No, por supuesto que eso no pasará._

_Exacto_, dijo ella antes de volver a atrapar la boca de Ron entre sus labios y sacar por fin a Hermione de sus pensamientos, aunque lo haya conseguido sólo por unos minutos.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Sigo sin saciar mi sed de Ron/Lavender. Hermione se aparece y arruina las ganas que me dan de hacer algo que incluya únicamente a los dos, porque al parecer no existe Ron/Lavender sin Hermione, claro, claro. Supongo que algún día lo conseguiré, pero no será hoy. Espero les guste esta cosa que escribí años luz atrás y recién hoy publico porque soy horrible.

**Gracias por vuestro tiempo.**


End file.
